


Victoria's Secret

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Victoria's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Victoria's Secret
    
    
    This is not so good because it was another one of my things written while
    listening to my teacher babble on.* SPOILER!*

# Victoria's Secret
    
    
    by Janet Jongebloed
    
    	The concrete felt like ice
    	The wound was hot as coal
    	Victoria, he thought
    	Victoria, again and again
    	She had been an angel
    	She had been a devil
    	Why did she leave him to die alone
    	Why did she make that choice
    	He lay there making a pool of blood
    	He recited the poem of love
    	It wasn't susposed to end this way
    	It just hadn't been his day
    
    			- Janet Jongebloed

* * *


End file.
